Teen Titans does Star Wars
by Tianimalz
Summary: Parody of the first Star Wars made. [I duno what the eppie number is, I forget xD]3rd genre: Humor.
1. Chapter 1, Darth Slader

**_Readers Note:_**

_Hello! Okay, this is my first long parody xD please don't get mad if it isn't perfect, I am doing this for the mainpoint of my amusment and decided to share it with ya'll. I wont list who is who, you will be able to find out I am sure xD _

_And if you can't then add it in your review, I'll answer it ASAP :-D_

Ps: I had to make one guy a girl- ran out of Titan boys xD (and I always have to include Terra in my fics. It's like rules for me! xD)

* * *

_**I do NOT own Teen Titans, I do not own Star Wars. **_

* * *

**Teen Titans does Star Wars**

_A long time ago._

_In a galaxy far, far away._

_An Evil galactic empire ruled millions of planets with an iron fist. _

_Rising up against this tyranny, the rebel alliance attacked the empire from their hidden rebel base. _

_In a daring battle the rebels stole secret plans the emperor's terrible new weapon, the death star. _

_A battle station powerful enough to destroy a planet. _

_But as the rebels fled with the secret plans they were hunted by the emperors most dangerous servant, the dark lord of the sith, Darth Slader._

**T**hrough the outer rim of the galaxy, the rebel blockade runner fled with the wedge shaped imperial star destroyer that sliced through the fabric of space, tuerbolasers battering the revel shields.

A squad of rebel soldiers rushed past the droids as took up positions at the end of the corridor, preparing to defend the door. Fear and determination filled their eyes as they waited.

A moment later the door vanished in a shower of sparks and flying shrapnel.

"Did you hear that?" the tall golden droid, Cyborg moaned. "They've shut down the main reactor. We're doomed! DOOMED! There'll be no escape for the princess this time. Or us!"

His companion, Beast Boy, agreed in a series of whistles and worried beeps.

Through the opening leaped white-armored strormtroopers. The emperor's elite soldiers. The first few were blasted by the Rebel fire, but as more imperials charged into the smirking hall way the rebel solders fled. A dark menacing shape stepped through the doorway and strode past-it was Darth Slader. Even the battle hardened strormtroopers trembled. All but one, He was mooning Slader from behind.

Darth Slader turned around and raised his hand up- the Stormtroopers was lifted up and thrown out the window.

"Sir, you just broke our window sir, wont we all die now...sir?" a Stormtroopers asked.

Slader turned to him, "No fool, this is a fan fiction, of course not! No logic in this you nitwit!"

"Y-yes sir mister sir ma'am sir!"

At the edge of the battle Cyborg wandered through the haze of smoke.

"Yo Beast Boy. Where are you? I do not enjoy playing baby sitter!" He cried. The golden droid turned a corner just as slim, white robbed figure touched a few controls on Beast Boy's face plate, and then vanished into the smoke.

"At last! Where have you been? They're heading in this direction. We'll be sent to the spice mines or kessle where we will eat nothing but something nasty instead of waffles! Imagine! No waffles! For the rest of my life! Or smashed into who-knows-what! But if I go I would like to be at least made into a waffle maker... or a hover jet."

Beast Boy scooted past his gold companion and raced down a sub hallway.

"Wait a minute!" Cyborg said, chasing after him. "Where are you going? This is getting really old man! First chapter and you are already being a pain!"

The rebels fought bravely, but they were no match for the Stormtroopers. Before long Darth Slader stood on the bridge of the captured ship, interrogating a Rebel officer.

"Where are those transmissions you intercepted?" Slader grabbed the prisoner by the throat and lifted him up in one hand. The frightened Rebel gasped.

"We intercepted no transmissions- arg! This is a consular ship. But we did send out some chocolate cookies."

Slader scoffed. "If this is a consular ship, where is the ambassador? And you sold the cookies! I BOUGHT THOSE! WHO DID YOU SEND THEM TO!"

But the Rebel could not answer. Slader's iron grip had crushed his throat. Tossing the body aside, the Dark Lord turned to his troops. "Tear this ship apart until you've found those plans and cookies! And bring me the passengers; I want them alive!" He mumbled the rest, "Last time I buy off an internet store."

Stormtroopers combed the Rebel ship's passageways in search of prisoners. In a small alcove, they spotted a young women huddled against the wall. As they approached, the women suddenly drew a hidden blaster and fire, dropping the lead Stormtroopers. But the fleeing Rebel was quickly stunned and captured. "She'll be alright. Inform Lord Slader we have a prisoner."

* * *

Short yes, but this was just kinda like a intro. 

Okay, I kinda exspect people reviewing saying this was crap -holds up antie flame sheild-

**But please Read and Review never the less **


	2. Chapter 2, Stranded

Chapter 2; Stranded

On the far side of the ship Beast Boy worked his way into a cramped life pod as Cyborg chattered. "You're not permitted in there!"

Beast Boy answered with an irritated bleep.

"Secret mission?" Cyborg said, confused. "What plans? What are you talking about? I'm not getting in there! This is stupid! Why would someone trust you with plans instead of me? Remember last time you got a mission? Do you know I am still cleaning monster goo from my circuits?"

Beast Boy beeped out a few words.

"What! It was YOUR idea to blast that worm! I said to trap it or something but you just had to do it YOUR way! So there is NO WAY I am getting in there!" Cyborg complained.

At that moment a nearby explosion rattled Cyborg's circuits and changed his mind.

"Oh, I'm going to regret this!" he muttered as he followed Beast Boy into the life pod. As the safety door slid shut Beast Boy activated the life pod, and the tiny air craft shot free of the stricken Rebel ship.

Darth Slader waited as the young women was brought before him.

"Darth Slader. Only you could be so bold. When the Imperial Senate hears you've attacked a diplomatic-"

"Princess Terra. Don't act so surprised, Your Highness," Slader interrupted. "You weren't on any mercy mission this time. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you."

The princess refused to cooperate. "I do not know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Tameran."

"You are a part of the Rebel Alliance, and a traitor. Take her away!"

As the princess was led off, Slader learned that a life pod had been jettisoned during the attack. "She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod. Send a detachment down to retrieve them. There'll be no one to stop us this time"

Meanwhile, the life pod in question landed none too gently on the planet below. The two droids emerged into a desert world of endless rolling dunes and burning sand.

"What desolate place this is," Cyborg muttered.

Beast Boy made for a low line of the rocky mountains in the distance, but his golden friend refused to follow and headed in the opposite direction. He wandered for miles across the lifeless desert until he began to overheat.

"That malfunctioning little Brat Boy. He tricked me into going this way, but he wont do any better." As Threepio continued to mutter, a distant gleam of metal caught his attention, "A transport! I'm saved! Over here! Help! Please help!" He started jumping up and down the best he could while waving his arms in the air. "C'mon! Over here! look!"

The little people in brown cloaks laughed.

"Look Melvin! its a robot thing!" Timmy laughed.

"I see it, lets catch it and make it clean our rooms before Waven comes!" Melvin smiled.

Cyborg stopped, "I don't like where this is going..."

Beast Boy meanwhile found his way along a rough path through the forbidding hills. From the shadows a pair of yellow eyes stared at him greedily.

_Why do I get the sudden feeling I am about to get shot?_ He thought.

Without warning a short creature wrapped in a brown cloak leaped out from behind a rock and fired a magnetic blast that engulfed the small droid with an electronic groan Beast Boy toppled to the ground.

_I KNEW IT! I saw this in a movie once. Star Wars I think._


	3. Chapter 3, Robin Skywalker

I do not own Teen Titans or Star Wars.

Note: Okay I forgot about one girl I added to replace a guy. oops, so there are two girls that took the role of the guys- okay just a little note.

_Now Please Read On_

* * *

**Chapter 3; Robin Skywalker.**

Once the astromech droid was immolated, a band of the small robed figures- known as Jawas- emerged from the rocks.

Mas started pointing and yelling excitedly in Spanish. Menos nodded.

They dragged Beast Boy to their waiting sandcrawler-a gigantic rolling factory, where they attached a restraining bolt to his shell. Then they lowered an enormous suction device over the droid, and with a whoosh Beast Boy was swallowed up by the sandcrawler.

Dumped into the sandcrawlers holding area, Beast Boy slowly recovered from the effects of the paralyzing beam, As his sensors came back online he heard the familiar voice of Cyborg. "BB? Beast Boy is is you? It is you!" Cyborg whapped the droid over the head. "If you ever run off again I swear I am going to do a lot more then just slap you!"

But the Jawas were not the only ones interested in Cyborg and his barrel shaped friend (BB: I RESENT THAT!). Stormtroopers quickly traced the life pod. But they found no plans, but one of the troopers noticed something in the sand. He held up a fragment of metal.

"Look sir! Droids! And I think I found a cookie crumb!"

The Jawas sandcrawler stopped by a lonely home stead in the desert where Bumble Bee and Aqua Lad Lars (Ironic, Aqua Lad living in a desert planet xD), and their nephew Robin, lived.

"Mister and Misses Lars people!" Melvin yelled as she jumped out of the sandcrawler. "We gosts some new droids!"

They where moisture farmers who squeezed the meager living out of the harsh land.

Robin Skywalker and his burly (Aqua Lad: WHAT IS THAT STUPOSED TO MEAN!) uncle surveyed the collection of droids the Jawas had for sale. Studying Cyborg skeptically, Uncle Aqua Lad growled, "Can you speak Bocce?"

"Of course I can sir!" Cyborg replied. "It's like a second language to me! I'm as fluent in-" Cyborg muttered his last words, "and I'm lying, note, look up Bocce."

"All right shut up!" Aqua Lad said, turning to the Jawas. "I'll take this one."

To Beast Boy's dismay-

_YES! Take him! So I don't have to listen to his whining! _BeastBoythought

Ahem! To Beast Boy's DISMAY!

_Oh yeah, oh boo whoo, they are taking the annoying robot away... wa...wa._

instead of him, Uncle Aqua Lad chose a small red droid along with Cyborg. But as Robin led the two new droids away, the red droid short circuited and sputtered to a halt.

"Uncle Aqua Lad!" Robin said. "This R2 unit has a bad motivator!"

Cyborg saw his chance. "Excuse me sir, but that R2 unit is in prime condition."

Robin and his uncle agreed and the two droids followed Robin Skywalker to their new home as Cyborg muttered to Beast Boy, "Now don't you go and forget this! why I should stick my neck out for you is quiet beyond me capacity. You so owe me big time little man."

In his uncle's garage, Robin Skywalker cleaned up his two new droids. But his mind was far off among the stars, where Robin himself longed to be. "It just isn't fair. I'm never gonna get out of here!"

Cyborg tried to appear helpful. "Stop whining and wax that spot on my arm I can't reach, it's getting rusty."

Robin grunted and kept on; "Unless I can some how alter time, speed up to the harvest, or teleport myself off this rock!"

"I don't know how to do things like that! Not on this planet anyways, as a matter of fact I don't even know which planet we're on!"

"You're on Tatooine. If there's a bright center to the universe you're farthest from." Robin picked up an instrement and started to examine Beast Boy. "looks like you boys have seen a lot of action."

Cyborg agreed, "With all we've been through, sometimes I amazed we're in as good condition as we are, what with the cookie sales and Rebellion and all."

Robin shouted excitedly. "You know of the Rebellion against the Empire? have you been in many battles?"

In his excitement Robin triggered a holographic projector.

A few blonde girls where sitting at some beach in bathing suits.

Beast Boy bleeped, "Wrong recording indeed!" Cyborg snapped before the image changed.

The floor of the garage was lit be a miniture image of a beautiful girl. In the recording the girl repeated the same phrase over and over. "_Help me, Raven Kenobi, you're my only hope. Help me Raven Kenobi, you're my only hope_."

"Is there more to this recording?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy replied with a series of negative squeaks.

"Behave yourself Beast Boy!" Cyborg snapped. "You're going to get us into trouble... AGAIN."

But Beast Boy continued to bleep, so Cyborg translated. "He says that he's the property of Raven Kenobi, a resident of these parts. and it's a private message for her."

Robin considered, "I don't know anyone named Raven Kenobi, but Old Rea Kenobi lives out beyond the Dune Sea." He couldn't take his eyes off the girl in the recording.

Cyborg smirked, "Stop fantasying! that girls your sister," he half muttered.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Nothing," Cyborg muttered again.

"well It sounds like she's in trouble; I'd better play back the whole thing."

Again, Cyborg translated Beast Boys electronic language. "He says the restraing bolt the Jawa's placed on him has short-circuited his recording system."

Deciding that Beast Boy was too small to run away from him (BB: I RESENT THAT TOO!), Robin removed the restraining bolt, Instantly the message disappeared and Beast Boy refused to play it again.

Robin was about to argue with the stubborn R2 unit when his aunt called him for dinner.

"YO BIRD BOY! GET YOUR WHITE BUTT IN HERE!" Bumble Bee yelled.

Robin said, annoyed and angry, "see what you can do with him, I'll be right back... hammer is in the left drawer if you need it!" Then he hurried out of the room.

Cyborg scolded his companion. "Just reconsider playing that message for him. You know he won't shut up until he sees it all!"

Beast Boy beeped a question.

"No I don't think he likes you at all."

Beast Boy queried again.

"No, I don't like you either." Cyborg listened to another series of beeps. "What do you mean why do I follow you? because if I didn't you would get killed! I have saved your butt plenty of times... No that worm does NOT count!"

* * *

Yay! got the next chapter out when promissed ;-D 

Had a little trouble uploading it- put on the wrong document, oops. Anyways thank you all for reading so far. The next chapter should be... fun.. xD

_**Please Read and Reply **_


	4. Chapter 4, HIVE People

I do not own Teen Titans or Star Wars.

* * *

Chapter 4; Hive People

At dinner Robin said, "You know I think that R2 unit we bought might have been stolen. He says he belongs to someone called Raven Kenobi. I thought he might have meant Old Rea."

A dark cloud passed over his uncles face, "That wizards just a crazy old girl. Tomorrow I want you to have that R2 unit's memory erased."

"But what if this Raven comes looking for him?"

Aqua Lad stared down at the table. "She wont, I don't think she exists anymore. She died about the same time as your father."

Robin's eyes lit up with excitement. "She knew my father?"

"I told you to forget it," Aqua Lad growled.

Frowning, Robin changed the subject. "I think those new droids are going to work out fine. In fact, I, uh, was also thinking about our agreement, about me staying out another season. I want to transmit my application to the Academy this year."

Aqua Lad was shocked. "Harvest is when I need you the most; it's only one more season."

Robin stood up angrily from the table. "That's what you said last year." He said and then stalked out.

Aunt Bumble Bee said softy, "Robin's just not a farmer, Aqua Lad. He has too much of his father in him."

Aqua Lad watched the young man retreat. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Outside Robin stood on a small rise, watching Tatoonie's twin suns drop slowly on the dry horizon. He dreamed of piloting a starship to distant worlds beyond those blazing lights. It seemed that dream would wither and die like everything else on Tatooine.

Sullen, Robin trudged back to the garage to find that Beast Boy was gone.

"It wasn't my fault man!" Cyborg trilled. "I told him not to go but he's malfunctioning. He kept babbling about his mission!"

Robin raced outside, where he scanned the horizon with a pair of electrobinoculars. He could not see Beast Boy anywhere. "How could I have been so stupid? Well we can't go after him tonight; it's to dangerous with all the HIVE People around. We'll have to wait until morning. That little droid's gonna cause me a lot of trouble."

"Oh, he excels that sir."

Dawn blazed like fire over the Tatooine sand. Aqua Lad shook himself awake and staggered into the courtyard. "Robin? Robin?"

No answer came. Robin and Cyborg had already slipped away in the families floating landspeeder in search of the runaway droid.

"Isn't this stealing?" Cyborg asked.

"I like to refer to it as- borrowing without permission." Robin grinned in a trouble-teenaged boy-way.

"Are you even old enough to drive!" Cyborg cried.

"That's not you're business."

On the ridge high above, two pairs of eyes watched the speeding craft from behind layers of rags. Barking at one another in their harsh language, two HIVE People turned and scurried down a rocky path.

"Yo man, this is no good for my shoes!" SeeMore whined.

"At least you have shoes!" Mammoth complained as he followed.

"What happen to those pairs we raided for you?" Seemore questioned.

"I sold them for some sand apples- tasted like sand though."

Beast Boy had been traveling all night, but his stuffy legs were no match for the landspeeder and before long Robin and Cyborg caught up with the droid. Cyborg began to scold his friend when Beast Boy let out an urgent alarm.

Cyborg translated. "He says that he needs to dump some oil and that there are several creatures approaching from the south east."

"HIVE People," Robin guessed. He grabbed his laser rifle and his elec...elec... eeeeleeecctobo...dang this word!

(Robin: having troubles?  
Me: NO! -Grumbles-)

Electrobinoculars and ran to the top of a nearby hill to search for the dreaded warriors, known as the HIVE Five Raiders.

As Robin scanned the terrain, one of the HIVE People seemed to rise out of the very ground in front of him. The Desert warrior brought out his ham fist and whapped at Robin's head. Robin blocked the blow with his rifle, but his weapon shattered, and Mammoth let out a shrieking belch in his victory.

Robin opted for the least painful response. He fainted.

* * *

Robin: YEAH! Tell me about bad breath! I rather faint then sniff that again! X-P

Mammoth: Hey!

Me: BOYS! Jeesh anyways thanks for reading so far guys! Okay, I redid some of the carrys- insted of who she was going to play, Terra is going to be Princess Leia, becuase I can't see Starfire playing out some of these roles honestly xD So sadly I am going to have to take Starfire out... or try to find another place for her.

**_Read and Review Please_**


	5. Chapter 5, The Force

**I do NOT own Teen Titans or Star Wars. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Force **

Beast Boy hid himself in a small crevice just as the two Raiders dumped Robin's unconscious body from near the land speeder and began to ransack the vehicle. But before they could do much damage, a terrifying howl echoed down the canyon, and the Hive People fled in terror.

Beast Boy peeked out of his hiding place to see what a new horror had appeared, and he found himself studying a figure cloaked in a blue robe and hood. The mysterious stranger examined Robin, and then turned to Beast Boy. She threw back her hood to revile purple shoulder length hair and lavender eyes.

"Hi," She said to Beast Boy. "Don't be afraid,"

Robin stirred, "Rea? Rea Kenobi? Boy am I glad to see you!"

As Rea helped Robin to his feet, the young man told his story. "This droid claims to be the property of a Raven Kenobi. Is she a relative of yours?"

Rea's eyes filled with surprise. "Raven Kenobi. Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time."

"I think my uncle knows her. He said she was dead."

Rea smiled, "she's not dead... not yet."

"You know her?"

"Well of course I know her," Rea rolled her eyes. "She's me. I haven't gone by the name Raven Kenobi since, oh, before you were born."

(Raven: I hate my part...)

After putting the two droids in the landspeeder, Robin traveled to Kenobi's small desert home. There, Rea revealed a long-kept secret. "I was once a Jedi Knight. The same as your father."

Robin shook his head, "My father wasn't a Jedi. He was a navigator on a spice freighter."

"That's what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your father's ideals. Your father was the best star pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior. And he was a good friend."

Reaching into a modest chest, Rea removed a small device that looked like a sword handle.

"Your father's lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight, an elegant weapon for a more civilized day. Before the dark times, before the Empire."

"How did my father die?"

The lines in Rea's face deepened. (Raven: you just wait Tia, when I get out of this fic you watch your back.) "A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force."

"The Force?" Robin asked.

"Force, lots of ways to explain it, but go to any Star Wars fan and they will tell you, I need tea, too much talking." Raven twitched.

(Me: Ahem, Raven! say your line!

Raven: -grumbles-)

"The force is what gives the Jedi their power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates u. It binds the galaxy together." Rea then turned to Beast Boy and activated the message that Robin had seen. Once more the image of the beautiful girl appeared, but this time the whole message played.

"General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion in this R2 unit. You must see the droid safely to Tameran. This is our most desperate hour. Help me Raven Kenobi, you're my only hope."

Kenobi rubbed her chin then looked at her young friend. "You must learn the ways of the Force if you are to travel to Tameran with me."

Robin shook his head. "I'm not going to Tameran. Look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport there to Mos EIsley or wherever you're going."

Rea hid a wily grin. "You must do what you feel is right, of course."

* * *

Raven: I'm... OLD! OLD!

Me: -rolls eyes- Measures must be taken for this fic!

Raven: BUT THESE KINDS OF MEASURES! -light bulb blows up-

_**...Please Read and Review! ...**_


	6. Chapter 6, The Death Star

You should know by now what I am about to say...

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR STAR WARS. **

* * *

**Chapter 6; The Death Star. **

Light years away a gigantic Imperial space fortress known as the Dead Star lumbered through space, dwarfing the nearby Star Destroyers. Aboard the Death Star, Darth Slader listened impatiently as Imperial officers argued with their commander, the Skeletal Grand Moff Brother Blood, about the dangers posed by the Rebels.

One officer scoffed. "Any attack made by the Rebels against the Death Star would be a useless gesture. This station is the ultimate power in the universe."

"Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed," Slader said coldly. "The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force."

But the proud officer sneered. "Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Slader. Your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not helped you conjure up the stolen data tapes or-"

Slader raised one armored fist. Caught by an invisible grip, the officer began to choke. "I find your lack of faith disturbing."

Blood frowned. "Enough of this! Slader, release him!"

Slader nodded, and the proud officer collapsed with a gasp.

Blood continued. "Lord Slader will provide us with the location of the Rebel fortress by the time this station is operational. We will then crush the Rebel lion with one swift stroke."

Robin sped across the Tatooine sand with the droids and Raven. In the distance, a pillar of smoke rose into the sky. Turning to investigate, they found the blasted remains of the Jawa sand crawler.

"These are the same Jawas that sold us Beast Boy and Cyborg." Robin observed. "It looks like HIVE people did this. But I've never heard of them hitting anything this big before."

"Speaking of which, uh how much did they sell me for?" Cyborg whispered.

Robin turned to him. "Five,"

"FIVE! THAT'S IT! MAN I AM SO WORTH MORE THEN THAT!" Cyborg hollered as Beast Boy bleeped a question. "He wants to know how much he went for." Cy muttered.

"Uhh... three for you." Robin answered.

Beast Boy started beeping really loud along with the yelling Cyborg.

Raven glared at the two droids for a moment before speaking. "They didn't." she said quietly. "Only Imperial Stormtroopers are so precise."

Cold terror froze Robin's blood as he realized what that meant. "They're after the droids. If the Imperials traced them here, then they may have learned who they sold them to, and that would lead them... home!" Robin leaped into his land speeder and shot away. But when he reached home, nothing was left of the farm but smoke, ash, and two charred skeletons.

The Empire had been there before him.

* * *

Bumble Bee: wait wait WAIT! let me get this straight! I... DIED? 

Me: It would look that way wouldn't it?

Aqua Lad: We spent hours remembering how parts and we just die? before all the action! aw man...

Me: Yes YOU DIED! Now let me say this so I can end the chapter!

_**...Please Read and Reiew... **_


	7. Chapter 7, Getting a Ship

**I do not own Teen Titans or Star Wars. Or my little Pony or Tellibtubbies (or however thats spelled xD)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Getting a Ship**

In a dungeon deep within the Death Star, Princess Terra sat in her cramped cell. She wondered if her desperate plan had succeeded, and if the droid had reached General Raven Kenobi.

With a whoosh her cell door opened. Darth Slader stood framed in the door way. Beside him hovered a small TV, playing Tellitbubies on one side, and My Little Pony on the other.

"And now, your Highness, we will discuss the location of your hidden Rebel base," Slader said as the torture droid drew near.

Robin returned to the ravaged sandcrawler, where Rea and the droids had busied themselves burning the fallen Jawas.

The pale look on Robin's face told Raven everything.

"I want to come with you to Tameran." Robin said, resolved. "I want to become a Jedi like my father."

"Actually, it takes years to become one. You have to start at an early age." Raven said.

"…I'm six-teen!"

"…to old."

"Oh you have room to talk!" Robin snapped.

(Me: GUYS! Stop fighting so we can all go home! –Hits head with clip board-)

The landspeeder roared across the wasteland and towards the seedy spaceport of Mos Eisly.

"Take a left." Raven replied hurriedly as they came to a fork in the road.

"What! Left will take me on a U turn!"

"No, LEFT will take us to the spaceport! Now take it or so help me I will kick your Jedi butt out of this car and make you walk the rest of the way!" Raven screamed as Cyborg's left eye blew.

"Oh great," Cyborg muttered.

At the edge of town, several stormtroopers blocked their way, "Let me see your identification," one of them demanded.

"You don't need to see his identification." Raven responded in a hissy and powerful voice.

"…hey… aren't you that chick who beat the crap out of me?" the stormtrooper gasped. "We uh- don't need to see his identification." He agreed after getting an assured glare from Raven.

"He can go about his business," Raven continued. The stormtrooper agreed once more.

"Move along," Raven concluded.

"Move along," the trooper echoed. "Move along... moooove along! Move-"

(Me: Okay! We get it!

Billy Numerous: but it's kind of fun :-D

Me: Oh yeah note: Billy plays all the stormtroopers, figured it would be a good role for him… BACK TO THE FIC!)

Awestruck, Robin guided the landspeeder through town. "How did you do that?" he asked.

Raven said casually, "The female can have a strong control over the male mind."

(Me: -looks over skiprt-… why doesn't it surprise me that isn't in here? Raven, say the line! I expect these things out of Beast Boy! NOT YOU! )

Raven sighed annoyed with the writer, "The force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded."

While the droids waited, Raven and Robin entered a dark cantina. Inside, Robin found himself surrounded by the moldiest gang of cutthroats in the galaxy. Creatures from the dozens of worlds huddled around tables or at the bar, drinking and boasting as an alien band played in the back round.

Robin twitched, "Must…resist… urge… to… arrest… bad…guys…" he told himself quietly.

While Raven Kenobi searched the cantina, Robin stood at the bar, trying to at inconspicuous. But someone noticed him anyway. Two thugs- a bulb eyed alien and a scarred human- confronted him. The scar faced human pointed at his companion. "He doesn't like you."

"Most thugs dong, I beat the crap out of you." Robin muttered.

"I don't like you either," Scar face added. "You just watch yourself. I have a death sentence on twelve systems."

Robin swallowed, "I'll be careful."

"You'll be dead!"

Raven appeared at Robin's side. "This little one's not worth the effort." But one of the thugs drew a blaster. In a fluid motion, Raven ignited her lightsaber and slashed, cutting the villains arm from his body. As the thugs fled, Raven eyed the rest of the cantinas patrons. No one else dared to bother them.

"I could have saved myself!" Robin grumbled as he followed Raven to a table in the corner that was occupied by a furry creature and an arrogant human in a black and white skull mask. The man nodded, "I'm Red X, captain of the Millennium Falcon. This is my copilot, Speedy the Wookie. Speed tells me you're looking for a passage to Tameran."

Speedy was to busy to listen, he was trying to comb all his hair. "… I need a bigger comb." He muttered in a series of grumbles and sneers.

(Speedy:.. I CANT COMB ALL MY PERFECT HAIR!  
Me: MUAHAHA! I love being evil –big smile-

Speedy: -grumbles- )

"Yes indeed," Raven acknowledged. "If it's a fast ship."

Red X bragged, "She's fast enough for you old girl!"

Raven glared.

"I mean, uh, ma'am." Red X cleared his throat. "It will cost you ten thousand."

"Ten thousand!" Robin shouted. "We can almost buy our own ship for that."

"But who's going to fly it kid? You?"

"You bet I could."

Raven put a calming- (Raven:… heck with that) –scratches that out- Raven whapped Robin over the head. "We can pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Tameran."

X considered, "You got yourselves a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay Ninety-four." Red X pointed across the room where two stormtroopers were asking questions. "Looks like somebody's taking an interest in your handiwork."

While Robin and Raven slipped quietly out of the cantina, Red sent Speedy to prepare his ship. But before X himself could leave, he was stopped by a green skinned bounty hunter named, Greedo.

"Going somewhere, X?"

Red X sat back down and hid his fear behind a grin. "Yes Greedo. As a matter of fact, I was just going to see your boss. Tell Control Freak that I've got his money." As he spoke, Red X casually slid his hand down to his holstered weapon.

"It's too late." Greedo said. "You should have paid him when you had the chance. I've been looking forward to this for a long time."

"Yes, I'll bet you have." Beneath the table, X pulled the trigger. There was a flash of light and the alien thug fell face first onto the table. "Sorry for the mess," X said to the bartender as he flipped him a credit and strolled out of the cantina.

* * *

Bad news... The lap top I kept **ALL** MY FAN FICTION WORK on is now busted. My work probably gone, so for all of you who read my other fics, I am sorry to say I have to start over on the chapters I was working on. (includes "Titan Life", "Teen Titans in TV," and maybe more.)

**_...Please Read and Review..._**


	8. Chapter 8, There goes Tameran

I do **not** own Teen Titans, Star Wars, or the Wiggles.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: There goes Tameran…**

X caught up with Speedy and the two smugglers returned to their ship. When they reached the _Millennium Falcon,_ they were confronted by a gang of pirates led by a fat, sluglike creature known as Control Freak.

"X my boy you disappoint me," the crime lord rumbled. "Why haven't you paid me? Why did you fry poor Greedo?"

Red X kept calm, "Look _Freak_, next time you want to talk to me, come see me yourself.

Control Freak put one fat arm around the smugglers shoulder. "Red, I can't make exceptions. What if everyone who smuggled for me dropped their cargo at the first sign of an Imperial starship? It's not good for business."

"Look, Control Freak," Red X began. "Even I get boarded sometimes. I got a nice easy charter now. Pay you back plus a little extra. I just need a little more time."

The fat gangster considered. "X, you're the best. So, for an extra twenty percent..."

"Fifteen don't push it."

Control Freak grumbled, "Okay, fifteen percent. But if you fail me again, I'll put a price on your head so big you won't be able to go near a civilized system."

"Control Freak," Red X cracked, "you're a wonderful human being." as he and Speedy boarded the Millennium Falcon, they fell under the watchful glare ofControl Freak'smost feared henchmen- the bounty hunter known as Boba Fett. Fett studied the Falcon ominously until his slug like boss had oozed away.

Far away aboard the Death Star, Darth Slader and Brother Blood planned their next step. The Dark Lord growled, "The princess's resistance to the torture droid is considerable."

"Did you make her watch the Wiggles as well?"

"No good." Slader replied.

(Terra: -in fetal position- I need...therapy... -rocks back and forth-)

"I think it is time we demonstrated the full power of this station," Blood mused. "Set your course for Tameran."

Meanwhile, Robin, Rea and the droids hurried through the Mos Eisley crowds, unaware that they were being followed. When they reached Docking Bay Ninety-Four, they found Red X standing in front of a battered star freighter. "What a piece of junk!" Robin muttered.

Red X was used to that kind of reaction. "She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts. Now we're a little rushed, so if you'll just get on board, we'll get out of here."

Even as he spoke, stormtroopers rushed into the docking bay with their blasters drawn. X held them off with a few shots of his own, and then dashed aboard the _Falcon. _The stormtroopers continued to fire, but their handheld weapons were useless against the _Falcon_. The Imperial soldiers could only watch as the smugglers ship blasted into the blue sky of Tatooine.

In the _Falcons _cockpit, Robin and Raven watched as Red X and his furry copilot worked the controls. A warning light caught Red's attention. "Imperial cruisers. Speed, try to hold them off while I make the calculations for the hump to lightspeed."

Robin grimaced. "Why don't you outrun them? I thought you said this thing was fast."

"Watch your mouth, kid, or you'll find yourself floating home."

"I'd like to see you try an' make me," Robin snorted.

"I'd like to see you stop me," Red X snorted back.

"Do we have anymore hair gel?" Speedy yelled in.

"I just had to catch a ride with three Robin versions, didn't I?" Raven groaned as she rubbed her forehead.

The _Falcon_ groaned as the Star Destroyers opened fire. Turbolasers pounded on the freighters shields. For a moment it looked as if they would be destroyed. Then Red X pulled down on the control lever. The stars turned into streaks of brilliant light, and the _Millennium Falcon _jumped into the safety of hyperspace.

The Death Star lumbered into the Tameran system. In the control room, Blood and Darth Slader forced Princess Terra to watch as the battle station loomed over a small pink and white planet.

Blood pointed at the view screen. "I have chosen to test this stations destructive power on your home planet of Tameran!"

Terra gasped. "No! Tameran is peaceful. We have no weapons!"

(Me: ... Galfour! Put that spear away! Jeez!)

Brother Blood leered. "You would prefer another target? A military target? Then name the system!"

The princess looked down. Then she lied, "the Rebel base is on Dantooine."

Thinking he had won the battle of wills, Blood proved his ruthlessness. He ordered the destruction of Tameran anyway.

In the depths of the Death Star, engineers shielded their eyes as the superlasers gathered energy. A powerful beam streaked from the battle station and blasted the planet into space dust. Tameran was gone.

* * *

I got tired of writing so thought it would be okay to stop it here :-D I made Control Freak Jabba, becuase my dad wanted me to (since Control freak is his faverite villian xD). 

**_...Please Read and Review..._**


	9. Chapter 9, Into the Death Star

**I do not own Teen Titans or Star Wars.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Into the Death Star.**

Inside the _Falcon, _Robin practiced with the lightsaber Rea had given him. As Raven watched, Robin tried to guard himself against a hovering remote. But the quick device dodged his clumsy blows and fired a thin beam of energy that made Robin jump and make a slash at Raven's head.

Raven ducked it and growled before speaking. "Remember," she said, "A Jedi can feel the Force flowing through them. It controls your actions but also obeys your commands."

"Kind of like women?" Robin asked.

"Only take out the obeying part," Raven smirked.

(Me: this just plain gets old.)

In the corner, Red X laughed. "Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid."

Raven ignored him. "I suggest you try again, Robin. This time, let go of your conscious and self action instinct." The old Jedi covered Robin's eyes with a helmet, blinding him. "Stretch out with your feelings."

(Raven: Old Jedi? you are really pushing it.)

Robin calmed himself and waited. The remote fired its laser, but Robin, moving the lightsaber intensively in three quick slashes, deflected each shot. He had used the Force!

Meanwhile on the Death Star, officer Mumbo revealed that Princess Terra lied about the location of the Rebel base.

"I told you she would never consciously betray the Rebellion." Slader said. "I should know, it was a pain to get her to betray the Titans. That whole, _I love Beast Boy_ thing was really annoying." He said his last few words in a high pitched mock girly voice.

(Terra: -offset- HEY! I STILL GOT A BLASTER YOU KNOW  
Me: -sighs-)

Governor Blood was surprised and angry. "Terminate her... immediately."

An Alarm interrupted Robin's small victory. They were approaching Tameran. Robin and Raven followed Red X to the cockpit, where he dropped the _Falcon _out of hyperspace and right into a storm of rocks and debris.

"Some kind of meteor shower!" Red X cursed. "Our positions correct except... no Tameran! It's been totally blown away."

Raven whispered, "Destroyed... by the Empire."

As they dodged asteroids, a TIE fighter roared past, headed toward a distant moon. The Falcon pursued it, but as both ships neared the planetoid, Raven grew paler... uh... err... if that is possible. "That's no moon, it's a space station."

Red X tried to turn around, but a tractor beam locked onto his ship and pulled it closer. For all its speed and power, the _Falcon_ was dragged forward and swallowed up be the Death Star.

Darth Slader strode toward the captured vessel. He knew this was the ship that had escaped Tatooine and headed for Tameran. He was sure the missing plans were somewhere on board, but his soldiers could find nothing. Slader, still certain, said almost to himself, "I sense a presence I haven't felt since..." He posted a guard and strode away, still deep in thought.

Inside the _Falcon_, a secret door popped open, and Red X and his passengers crept out. "I use these compartments for smuggling, I never thought I would be smuggling myself." he turned to Raven. "This is ridiculous. Even if I could take off, I'd never get past the tractor beam.

But Raven had a plan. Following her lead, Robin and Red X over powered the guards and put on their uniforms.

In a nearby commen station, the gantry officer noticed that his soldiers were missing. He opened the door to investigate- and walked right into Speedy's fist. Raven hurried to the computer terminal. Using Beast Boy to acres the Imperial network, the old- (Raven: DON'T SAY IT!)... The JEDI studied the tractor beam's schematics. "I don't think you boys can help. I must go alone."

"But I want to go with you!" Robin protested.

"Be patient, Robin. Your destiny lies along a different path from mine. The Force will be with you... always." Then Raven slipped quietly out of the command station.

Beast Boy was still at the computer terminal, and he let out a shrill whistle. "He's found the princess!" Cyborg translated. Beast Boy whistled again. "And he says she's... a cute blonde?" Cyborg whapped the droid over the head before translating the next beeps and bleeps. "She's in the detention block."

Robin recalled the beautiful girl whose image he'd seen. "We've got to save her."

"I'm not going anywhere." Red X declared.

Robin knew what kind of incentive the smuggler required. "She's rich."

(Terra: I am?  
Me: just play along -sighs-)

"If you were to rescue her, the reward would be more then you can imagine."

"I don't know," Red X smirked under the mask. "I can imagine quite a bit."

Following Robin's instructions, Red X put binders on Speedy's wrists. Leaving the droids behind, the two would-be stormtroopers led their "captive" through the halls of the Death Star until they reached the detention center. The cell block guard sneered at Speedy. "Where are you taking this... thing?"

The handcuffs snapped. Speedy grabbed a laser rifle and blasted a hole in the officer's chest.

"Well..." Robin said as he looked down at the body. "That seemed a little much."

"Look out! He's loose!" Red X yelled. He and Robin started firing at their prisoner, but for Imperial stormtroopers, their aim was terrible. They blasted the guards, the surveillance cams, and the door controls- everything but Speedy. In moments, the room was theirs. Robin rushed to Terra's cell. The teenager was even more beautiful then he expected. He pulled his stormtrooper helmet off, saying bravely, "I'm Robin Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you."

* * *

-is ducking objects Raven is throwing at me- Okay, so thanks for reading guys, if you got this far-GAH -ducks sofa- then I must say I am- EEP -dodges cup- proud of you! XD 

**_...Please Read and Review..._**


	10. Chapter 10, Duel

I do not own Teen Titans or Star Wars.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Duel.**

In the Death Star's command center, Darth Slader and Grand Moff Brother Blood were informed of a disturbance in the cell block.

"Put all sections on alert!" Brother Blood ordered.

Slader now understood the sensation he'd felt earlier. "Raven is here, I must face her. Alone."

Robin and Terra left the cell to find Red X and Speedy holding off a squad of stormtroopers. The corridor was filled with smoke and flashing laser fire.

"This is some rescue!" The princess snapped.

"Maybe you'd like it back in your cell, your Highness!" Red X replied.

Terra grabbed Robin's blaster and burned a hole in a small ventilation shaft. "Into the garbage chute, flyboy!" She dove down the hole with the others close behind.

"Why can't anyone call me ROBIN besides Raven!" Robin complained.

"Stop with the whinning, kid." Red X replied gruffly.

"THATS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

They landed in a room filled with garbage and slime.

"Pee ew, who ate the beans?" Terra gagged.

"MY HAIR! MY HAIR IS GETTING SLIME! THIS IS NOT GOOD!" Speedy wailed as he climbed onto a garbage pile, trying to avoid the slime. As they struggled to open the door, a thick tentacle wrapped itself around Robin and dragged him down into the slimy water. Robin fought, but the thick squirming limb was too strong. Just when the young hero thought he would drown, the creature released him and disappeared. Robin splashed tot he surface of the slime poo gasping for air.

"Thanks for the help guys!" He spat.

"Look, dude, I wasn't getting more slime then I have to all over myself. It would be heck to clean." Terra rolled her eyes.

The walls started to close in, threatening to crush them all. Red X, Terra and Speedy propped metal pipes and beams between the walls, trying to slow their approach. But the pipes snapped and the beams crumpled.

"One things for sure," Red X groaned. "We're all going to be a lot thinner!"

"Is that possible for me?" Terra asked.

"Probably not, your already a stick. No wait, a twig..." Robin guessed before he grabbed his comlink and hailed the two driods they'd left behind. "Cyborg, Cyborg! Shut down all the garbage smashers on the detention level!"

In their hiding place, Cyborg and Beast Boy scrambled to obey. Beast Boy plugged into the computer and sent the electrionic orders as Cyborg heard a chorus of shrieks. "Listen to them! They're dying!" But the shrieks where shouts of joy. The walls had stopped! "Oh... I so knew that!"

"You did great!" Robin yelled over the comlink. "Now open the maintenance hatch so we can get out of here!"

Raven Kenobi moved like a ghost through the dark corridors of the Death Star. She passed over a seemingly bottomless trench to the tractor beam control, deactivated the beam, then slipped into the shadows.

Robin and Red X kept their stormtrooper utility belts and discarded the rset of the armor. The four heros raced away from the garbage smasher, turned a corner, and ran into a squad of starlted stormtroopers. Red X reacted as he always did-without thinking- and charged into their ranks, blaster blazing.

(Red X: HEY  
Me: Okay guys, this is annoying, STOP TALKING IN THIRD PERSON!)

Surprised, the stormtroopers turned and fled. Red X chased them, with Speedy close behind. More troopers appeared, and Robin and Terra fled down a subhallway. Running headlong, Robin almost slipped off the edge of a deep shaft, but Terra pulled him back. They where trapped.

Unfazed by this seemingly dead end, Robin took his grappling hook and cable from his belt and hurled the line up to a metal beam high above. Terra moaned before wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him on the cheek. "For luck," she said. They then swung across the void, Terra making gagging noises and faces the whole way.

Alarms sounded throughout the Death Star, and squads of stormtroopers patrolled the corridors. But the Force was wuth Raven Kenobie and she eluded them all until she reachged the hanger where the Falcon was held. Then a figure darker then the shadows stepped into view. "Raven, we meet again. The circle is now complete. When I left you I was but your fathers servent, now, I am the master." Darth Slader raised his lightsaber.

Raven's sword shined in answer. "Only a master of evil, Darth." Their lightsabers locked, and the two warriors began a duel to the death.

* * *

Terra: -washing mouth out- That was so sick!  
Robin: -is scrubbing his cheek with soap- AND NASTY!  
Me: IT WAS IN THE SKIRPT! Jeesh, stop complaining. Besides, the fic is almost over! All Charrys: YAAAAAAAAY!  
Me: -sigh-

**_...Please Read and Review..._**


	11. Chapter 11, Battle Ready

I do not own Teen Titans or Star Wars

* * *

**Chapter 11: Battle Ready.**

Robin and Terra reached the hanger to find Red X and Speedy and the driods waiting for them. Terra got her first look at the _Falcon_ and turned to Red X.

"You flew here in that? You're braver then I thought."

"Nice." Red X scowled, "Come on!"

They dashed to the_ Falcon,_ but Robin stopped mid-stride. Across the hanger, Raven was locked in combat with the Dark Lord. "Raven!" he cried. When she saw Robin, a grin crossed the Jedie's face. Calmly, Raven lowered her guard, and Slader pounced! Raven seemed to crumple as she was cut in half- but when Slader examined the fallen robe, nothing was inside. The Jedi had vanished.

"Raven!" Robin shouted again, but there was nothing he could do. He followed his friends into the _Falcon_. Red X jumped into the pilots seat and started the Falcons engines. No tracot beam locked onto them, and the heros burst out of the battle station and into space.

But the Death Star had many weapons. TIE fighters swarmed after the escaping ship, and Red X and Robin manned the freighters turret guns. Robin tracked an incoming fighter, fired, and the Imperial ship burst into a ball of flame. The other TIE fighters met similar fates. Before the Death Star could launch a second attack, the _Falcon _vanished into hyperspace.

Slader and Brother Blood calmly watched the freighter escape. Brother Blood muttered, "You're sure the homing beacon is aboard their ship? I'm taking an awful risk, Slader. This had better work."

Terra guided Red X to the fourth moon of the planet Yavin. There, in an ancient temple protected by a thick jungle, was the true location of the hidden Rebel base. The heros and two driods-

(Cy: So what? I'm not a hero now! IS THAT WHAT YOU ARE SAYING! I'M JUST SOME MECHINE!  
Me:... yes.  
Cy: -grumbles-)

-arrived safely. In the Rebel war room, the leaders of the Alliance hastily studied the plans of the Death Star and found the weakness they'd hope for. Robin sat with the Rebel pilots as their commander exsplained the plan. A small group of Rebel fighters would attack the giant battle station. targeting a tiny thermal exhaust port at the end of a trench.

"The shaft leads right to the main reactor." The commander, Mento, exsplained. "A direct hit with a proton torpedo should cause a chain reaction, destorying the Brain- I mean Death Star."

The task seemed impossible, but the Rebels had no other choice. Mainly becuase if they didn't listen, Mento would use hisMarine like attuide on them for weeks. Thentheir sensors told them that the Death Star was approaching! It would soon be in the firing rance. Robin and the other pilots raced to their ships.

In the hanger, Robin passed Red X and Speedy loading crates onto the Falcon. Robin shook his head. "So yougot your reward and you're just leaving then?"

"Thats right." Red X replied gruffly. "Attacking the battle station is suicide."

As Robin turned away, Speedy growled softly. Red X turned to his wookiee companion. "What're you looking at? I know what I'm doing."

Robin climbed into the cock pit of his ship- a sleek X wing fighter. In moments, he was thundering out of the moons atmosphere with the rest of his Red Group squadron.

* * *

Pink Raven: -is jumping around with joy-

Me: What are you so happy about- besides the usual?

Pink Raven: WE ARE FINALLY OUT OF THE FIC! -other Raven's cheer in monotone-

**_...Please Read and Review..._**


	12. Chapter 12 Death of the Death Star

Chapter 12; Death of the Death Star.

Nearby, the pilots of the Gold Group guided their Y-winged fighters into attack formation. Ahead, the Death Star loomed. It would be in range in moments. The wing commander's gravelly voice cracked over the cockpit speakers. "Red Group this is Red Leader, report in."

Robin's fellow pilots signaled their readiness. When his turn came, Robin said, "Red five standing by." Together, the X-wing fighters plunged toward the surface of the station. They were met by a storm of laser fire from the station's defensive towers. The X-wings were too small to hit easily, but they were also too small to do much damage. "This is Red Five, I'm going in!" Robin said as he spotted a targer. He poured fire onto a laser tower and watched a plume of gas and flame rise from the Death Star's surface. Robin's grin faded quickly, though, as a Rebel Base reported, "Squad leaders, we've picked up a new group of signals. Enemy fighters coming your way."

With a scream of engines, the TIE fighters attacked. Robin turned hard to avoid the enemy, and found another TIE figheter in his sights. He fired, and the Imperial ship exploded.

Inside the Death Star, Slader summoned his two best pilots. "Several fighters have broken off from the main group. Come with me."

The Y-wing fighters of the Gold Group began their target: the exhaust port that led to the Death Star's main reactor. But as the ships streaked down the trench, three TIE fighters dropped in behind them. With Darth Slader in the lead. Calmly, the Dark Lord targeted each Y-wing and fired. In moments, they where all destoryed.

In the Death Star's command canter, Blood grinned cruelly as he watched the Rebel Ships disintergrate. Then an officer stepped up behind him and whispered "We've analyzed their attack, sir, and there is a danger. Should I have your ship standing by?"

Brother Blood snarled, "Evacuate? In our moment of triumpt? I think you overestimate their chance!"

The battle raged on. Mento (Red Leader) plunged down the trench toward the exhaust port, with Darth Slader's ships coming up behind. Mento checked his targetting computer. "Almost there," he mumured. The targeting computer locked onto the exhaust port, and Mento fired. But the torpedos exploded harmlessly on the surface, and before Red Leader had time to even curse his bad luck, Darth Slader destoryed him.

One by one (wow, I am sounding like the Brain here O-o) the Rebel fighters were destroyed by Darth Slader, untill only Robin and two other ships remained. Robin gritted his teeth and led the other two fighters down into the trench, irnoging the threat of the Imperial ships. Behind him, the three TIE fighters swooped into the artificial canyon. One X-wing was damaged and had to pull out. The other fell before Darth Slader's onslaught. Robin kept his eyes on his targetting computer, but a familiar voice- Raven's voice- whispered in his head._ Use the force Robin... and don't forget to pay X for me._

"What! WHY DO I HAVE TO PAY IT!"

_Becuase as far as anyone knows, I'm dead, so ITS KIND OF HARD TO PAY SOMONE PINHEAD!_

"Oh... yeah..." Robin said. "Just like a girl to leave me with the bill.

_Shut up. Now I gotta phase out here, so, try not to get killed? Okay?_

"Okay, I'll ... try..." Robin took in a deep breath before switching off his computer. Slader fired and hit Beast Boy.

_Oww! DUDE! THAT HURT!_ Beast Boy mentally yelled._ YOU JUST WAIT TILL I'M HUMAN AGAIN!_

Then one of his escort ships suddenly disintergrated. Panicked, the other pilot looked up to see a battered freighter driving toward him. The starled pilot swerved away, clipping Slader's ship and sending the Dark Lord's fighter spinning off into space.

"YAHOO!" Red X shouted, his voice echoing over the speakers. "You're all clear, kid. Lets blow this thing and get payed! I mean, go home!"

Robin cleared his mind and let the Force guide him. Without thinking, without looking, he pressed the trigger. At the moment, the Death Star came within range of the Rebel base.

"You may fire when ready," Blood commanded. Superlaser gunners prepared the firing sequence to destory the fourth moon of Yalvin. the laser was triggered, but did not fire. Instead, the station itself exploded, flashing as bright as a nova.

The Death Star was destoryed, Red Five and he Millenium falcon turned back toward the Rebel base with the surviving Rebel pilots. There they where met by Princess Terra and the members of the Rebel Alliance, who hailed them as heros.

For the moment at least, the Emperor had been defeated, and the cookies where safe. But the war would continue, and the Empire would strike back.

The movie suddenly stops as Starfire walked in front of the screen holding a large piece of paper. "Now for the credits, we thank Robin for playing the role of Luke Skywalker."

All the Titans are sitting in the threters chairs, the main ones in front. Robin waves lazly. "Oh yeah, no problem." He mutters, giving Raven an annoyed look.

"And also, thank Raven for playing the part of Obie Wan Kenobie." Starfire smiles Raven's way.

"I got to play the old coop, anytime." Raven replies in monotone.

"Cyborg and Beast Boy for playing Threepio, and Artoo Detoo."

"What? Our names get put together! Why can't I be thanked by myself!" Cyborg complanes.

Beast Boy is sitting next to him, covered in bandages. "I got shot! WITH A LASER! ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT HURT!"

Starfire rolls her eyes and grins before adressing the next actor. "And friend Terra for playing Princess Leia. And yes, Slade for playing Darth Vader."

Slade is sitting chained to a chair, to ensure he doesn't escape. "I thought I got to cut off Robin's hand in this one!"

"No, thats the other-other one." Tia says, standing beside Starfire and smirking at Slade, who is now muttering.

"We also thank Red X for playing Han Solo, and Speedy for playing chew... chew... chieeeee..."

"Just say chewy," Tia whispers.

"For playing Chewy. Yes, that shall work." Starfire nodds Tia's way. "And as co stars, Bumble Bee, Aqua Lad, Control freak, Billy Numerous, and Mento. For playing, the aunt and uncle, Jabba the hut, the storm troopers, and Red Leader." Starfire reads out. Each villian is also chained to a chair, the others wave as their name is called. "And Tia would like to thank her friends, Bree, Ash, Issa and Shadow for suporting her stupid humor." Starfire fineshes as she looks up.

"Pst, Starfire." Tia leans in and whispers into the aliens ear. Starfire nodds then looks back at the aduence.

"And Tia wishes I anouce one more thing, that there will be a Bonus Chapter even though this is the end of the story. So please do not take us off your alert list just yet."

"Or how about they take us off the list so we don't have to get embaressed any further?" Robin suggests, getting a death glare from Tia, he shrugs. "Just a suggestion."

"Just wait till this movie hits stores!" Tia starts laughing in a evil way that shouldn't be possible.

"Thats... just scary." Raven cocks her eye brow.

"MAHAHA- cough cough-" Tia clears her throat and looks at the fan fiction see through screen that the readers read through. "Well, now it is time to black out! And I shall find the recording for that Bonus Chapter!" The screen then blacks out.


End file.
